James Proudstar
James Proudstar (also known as Warpath and briefly as Thunderbird) was a Human Mutant warrior affiliated with the Hellions and later the X-Men as well as it's splinter faction X-Force. Born to Neal and Maria Proudstar on May 28, 1986, Proudstar was brought up in an Apache reservation in Camp Verde, Arizona. As a young boy, his father met an untimely death and from then on Proudstar idolized his older brother, John. Years later, after John returned from a stint in the Marines, their mother revealed to the family that she had cancer. Suspecting foul play, James secretly accompanied John infiltrate Arroyo Labs, the clinic that was running tests on their reservation's people and treating them for cancer. The brothers learned that Dr. Edwin Martynec, who in actuality was a mutated werewolf, was faking the cancer diagnoses, so he could irradiate his patients and observe the results. Biography Early life James Proudstar was born on an Apache reservation in Camp Verde, Arizona on May 28, 1986. As a young boy, James idolized his brother after their father's untimely death, and when John returned from a stint in the Marines, James was overjoyed to see him again. Unfortunately, their mother revealed to the family that she had cancer, prompting a visit to an amusement park, where James had his fortune told to him, by none other than Destiny, though James thought she was a fraud. Then, James secretly accompanied John, when he infiltrated Arroyo Labs, the clinic that was running tests on their reservation's people and treating them for cancer. James was discovered by Dr. Edwin Martynec, who revealed himself to be a mutated werewolf. The brothers learned that Dr. Martynec was faking the cancer diagnoses, so he could irradiate his patients and observe the results. John was soon recruited into the X-Men and was believed dead in an explosion on one of his first missions with the team. Upon discovering this, James blamed the X-Men for his brother's death and promised to murder its founder, Professor Charles Xavier. Hellions James soon manifested his own mutation, similar to his brothers'. He joined the Hellions, at the Massachusetts Academy, under the leadership of the White Queen, where he was tutored, by the White Queen, and trained in the use of his powers. James first encountered the New Mutants, after the White Queen invited Doug Ramsey to her school and she captured Kitty Pryde and Doug. She was unaware that Kitty and Magik shared a rapport and the New Mutants came to their rescue. James later donned his brother's costume and kidnapped the X-Man Banshee, to draw the team to Cheyenne Mountain, where it was believed his brother John had been killed. Everything was going just as planned for him, but at the last second, James couldn't bring himself to kill Professor X. Xavier, eventually, convinced Proudstar that his brother died a hero's death and James released them, stating that Xavier was an honorable man. Professor X offered James membership into the New Mutants, but he declined. Instead, James rejoined the Hellions and eventually became the leader. Personality and traits Like his brother John, James was a loner. Relationships Powers and Abilities Powers Superhuman Strength: Warpath possessed some degree of superhuman strength, though the exact amount of weight he could lift wasn't known. As a teenager and member of the Hellions, James' strength level was roughly equivalent to his brother or Sunspot at the time, able to lift 2 tons. He grew substantially in height, muscle mass, and strength as he got older. It was once remarked by Hunter Golmen that Warpath just kept getting "stronger and stronger". Superhuman Speed: Warpath was capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. At his peak, he was capable of running at speeds up to 100 miles per hour. Superhuman Stamina: Warpath's physical stamina was such that he possessed greater physical stamina than any ordinary human and could exert himself at his peak for up to 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood began to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Warpath's body was harder and more resistant to certain types of injury than the body of an ordinary human. For instance, he could withstand the force generated by great impacts. He could withstand high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature extremes, being hit by certain level energy blasts, and impact forces such as falling from several stories or being struck by a superhumanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human. Superhuman Agility: Warpath's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Warpath's senses of sight and hearing were enhanced to levels beyond the capabilities of an ordinary human. He was able to see, with perfect clarity, at much greater distances than an ordinary human. He retained this same level of clarity, even in near-total darkness. His hearing was similarly heightened, enabling him to both hear sounds that ordinary human's couldn't and sounds that they could detect but at much greater distances. Appearances }} References Category:Males Category:X-Men members Category:Americans Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:Proudstar family Category:Hellions